Den Norsken Sangen 17
, |presenters = Kathrine Moholt Didrik Solli Tangen |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Fool's Gold" by Dagny feat. Børns |prev = 16 |next = 18 }} Den Norsken Sangen 17 was the seventeenth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Dagny and American singer Børns were the clear winners of both rounds and got the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 20 with the song "Fool's Gold". Information NRK announced that Norway will participate in the twentieth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Despite the outcome of the last edition with Norway getting one of the worst results in their history, the broadcaster didn't want to miss the anniversary edition marking 20 editions of Norway in the contest. The format returned to the usual DNS format with 2 rounds. Venue Vallhall Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Valle-Hovin, Oslo, Norway. The stadium has a capacity of 5,500 people, during matches. The Tippeligaen club Vålerenga uses the arena for training and friendly matches in the winter off-season. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The arena also serves as an event arena. The arena is also a well-known concert hall, with a capacity of 12,500 people. It's not far away from Valle Hovin, an outdoor concert arena. Hosts Katrine Moholt (television personality and singer) and Didrik Solli Tangen (singer) were the hosts for another edition. Acts presentation NRK presented the list of the 10 candidates on 21 July 2016 with some familiar faces in it. Former Northvision winner Alida returned in a collaboration with music producer CLMD. Aneea (formerly known as Anja), Raylee, Dagny, Jesper Jenset and Astrid S were among the other artists that returned to the selection. Final The running order for the show was revealed on 21 July 2016, along with the acts presentation. The final started on 23 July with the voting lasting about five days, ending on 27 July 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place on 28 July 2016. The full results were announced after the end of the selection. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Alida * Northern Norway: Espen * Central Norway: Aneea * Southern Norway: OMVR * Western Norway: Jenny Augusta Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants and the Rest of the World-jury. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting grid Voting grid can be found here. See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 20 * Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 20 External links * Final Recap * Gold Final Recap * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Gold Final Thread * Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen